Broken Arrow
by Saku Rose Uchiha
Summary: What do you do when you're stuck cause the one that you love has pushed you away and you can't deal with the pain. what do you do when you heart's in two place.You feel love but you just can't embrace it SasuSaku minor NejSaku Song-Fic


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

A/N: This Fanfic was inspired by the song Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott. As rule do not allow song lyrics, I have to re-edit this story.

* * *

Broken arrow

Chapter 1

Sasuke was quietly walking around Konoha, lost in his own troublesome thoughts.

He had returned a year ago after killing Orochimaru and Itachi. Currently he was completing he was on probation but life for him was slowly returning to normal.

He kept walking around, watching people out of the corner of his eye. So far, he had met with Naruto and Hinata, the pair on one of their many dates since Hinata's father had accepted Naruto as the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

He had also encountered Shikamaru and Chouji whom were waiting for their blonde-haired team-mate and Gai, who was trying to beat Rock Lee in a one-legged race around the hidden village.

He was strolling past a café when he heard the chime of a familiar laugh.

Sasuke peered inside to see his pink-haired team-mate blushing while pushing a strand of hair back from her face. In front of her was the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji. A teasing smile appeared on her face as she reached over to hold the older boy's hand. A smirk placed itself on Neji's face as he stroked the back of Sakura's hand with his thumb

Sasuke glared at the unlikely couple before turning away, his mood officially soured. They had been dating for over a year now, before Sasuke had returned. In his heart, he still felt the same way he did back when he first found out about them.

…Hurt and betrayed…

In the back of Sasuke's mind, he always thought that Sakura would have waited for him. That when he retuned, she would welcome him back with open arms and they would be happy together. He was so sure that she was the woman he would marry and have a family with.

However, fate had played another cruel trick on him, when he witnessed the Hyuuga's possessive hold around her when Sasuke first entered the Kohona gates a year ago.

He shook his head getting rid of the memory as he walked home, no longer wanting to be around people.

* * *

A few weeks later

Sasuke entered Ichiraku's, hoping to find his best friend so they could discuss an up-coming mission.

He paused and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the view in front of him. A serious Naruto had his arm around a sobbing Sakura. Her arms rested on the counter while her head was buried into them. She looked up, her eyes shiny and puffy, to see Sasuke staring at both of them impassively

"I-I better g-go N-Naruto" she stuttered, turning her head to the side as she wiped her tears away so Sasuke couldn't see them.

"Bye Naruto" she said leaving, not making eye contact with the sharingan-wielder "bye Sasuke"

"What the matter with her?" asked Sasuke, his voice stayed steady so not to show concern.

Naruto, running his hand through his messy hair sighed, "Neji broke up with her"

Sasuke looked at him questioningly.

"Well you know that Hinata was giving up her title as head to Neji right?" asked Naruto

"Hn (yes)"

"Well Hinata's dad said that Neji would have to marry the head of another a clan to be worthy, so Neji agreed." Naruto continued, "He's marrying some girl from the cloud village"

Sasuke ordered his ramen and spent the whole afternoon thinking about the heart-broken kunoichi.

* * *

Those same thoughts had brought him here. In front of Sakura's door.

He hesitantly knocked on the door, still contemplating whether or not he should be there.

From the other side he heard someone blowing their nose and slowly walking towards the door.

"Hello?" asked Sakura, hoarsely opening the door. Sasuke looked at her. Her eyes were puffy red from crying and her nose was slightly red.

"Sasuke?" she asked surprised suddenly feeling self-conscious, trying to hide her face using the shadow of the door.

Sasuke wasn't fooled when he looked into her eyes, more water was gathering.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out for a walk"

Sakura looked at him dumbfound, an unnoticed tear running down her face.

"So?" he asked impatiently.

"Erm… sure" she replied, sniffing slightly "just let me get ready"

She ran up stairs to change out of her sweats and into something more appropriate. Upon passing a mirror, Sakura saw her dishevelled appearance in a mirror. She ran to the bathroom, stumbling through the door.

Splashing her face with ice-cold water, Sakura quickly ran a brush through her limp messy locks. Taking one last glance at herself, she ran back down the stairs to the stoic ninja.

Sasuke waited patiently outside as Sakura descended the stairs.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked. Sasuke could hear the lump in her throat making her voice croaky. He could tell that she still wanted to cry.

"Just for a walk" he continued turning around and heading towards the forest.

They walked for 10 minutes up a path. Every few seconds Sakura would wipe her cheek trying to be inconspicuous but Sasuke still noticed it.

Finally, they stopped at the end of the path. Sakura look around to see a clearing with a secluded lake. Tall trees surrounded the lake. The water was crystal clear as the sun shone down.

"Sasuke where are we?" she asked astounded by the place's beauty.

"Just a secret place I like to come and think" he replied, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Oh" Sakura said, two tears slid down her cheeks as she remembers the pain she was feeling earlier, before the view distracted her.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to her, holding her shoulders and lifting her head so she could look into his eyes.

"Sas…." before she could question him, Sasuke put his arms around her. Sakura froze before she broke down in his arms. Sakura cried herself into his chest. Sasuke stayed quiet as he let the shaking girl weep her sorrows out.

"I loved h-him Sasuke and he p-pushed me aside… l-like I was n-nothing," she cried "he choose his clan over m-me. I stood by him when his clan disrespected him and now… he's m-marrying someone else for… for… them" she continued to cry.

"I know Sakura"

The sun had started to set and Sasuke felt Sakura calming down in his arms. Her body had stopped trembling and she was taking deeper breaths but the wet patch on his shirt had still to let up.

"Sakura I know he hurt you and I know your still hurting" he took a breath, resting his chin on top of the girl's head "but I'm still here for you. Sakura he wasn't worthy but if you let me I could be there for you"

Taking a step back, Sasuke placed his had on her cheek and gently lifted her head to meet his eyes. Still staring at her, he wiped the last tear off Sakura's face.

"Sasuke I need time to think," she said, turning her head away from him "I've just been hurt and … I still love him"

Sasuke took a step back, fully taking in her words. His face regaining its stoic expression.

"This … what you just said … it's too soon" Sakura explained shaking her slightly, her pink bangs swaying with each word

Sasuke looked down his hair covering his face as he let the rejection hit him. Sakura looked at him sadly knowing what she said might have caused him pain but it was what she was feeling.

"Sasuke I'm sor…"

"It's okay" Sasuke interrupted. He looked up his face hard "but if you change your mind you know where I am" with that he disappeared in a flash,

Sakura sat by the pond feeling guilty for what just happened. She was alone and with everything happening, she needed to clear her mind before doing anything rash.

Sakura sighed, her heart felt heavy once more. Her body was tired, she was tired. She emotionally knew she could not handle anymore then what had recently been thrown at her.

She wasn't mad at Sasuke, but at the same time she didn't expect this from him.

The more she thought about everything that happened the more upset she felt. Again, her throat felt tightened. She couldn't cry anymore but she knew she wanted to. Sakura pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her arms.

Sasuke was standing on a tree branch as he watched the pink-haired girl. Her whole aura screamed at him that he had messed up again. He looked up to the darkened sky knowing he shouldn't have put her in this situation. Sighing silently, he turned and left her to find herself again.

* * *

Sasuke was still in bed after a late night of training. He was awoken by the sound of knocking downstairs. He groggily got up and put a t-shirt on before descending downstairs to see who had disturbed him.

He opened the door surprised to see Sakura. The look on her face showed she was fighting an inner battle, which distracted her from the fact he had opened the door already.

"Sakura?" he asked

"Oh Sasuke" she jumped, just noticing him "Erm… can I come in?" she asked. He opened the door wider letting the kunoichi enter.

She followed him to the kitchen, where he turned on the kettle to boil some water for a cup of coffee.

"What is it Sakura?" asked Sasuke getting straight to the point. He took a cup from his cupboard and began making his coffee.

Sakura fiddled with the hem of her top, not knowing whether to look up at him.

"I was thinking about what you said," she started "and even though I still think this is too soon…. I want you to know that when I'm ready …. You're the first person I will come too…. What I'm trying to say is…. I want there to be an "us" too…. I still love Neji but truth is I never stopped loving you ether… just give me some time and I will be all yours one day" she said the last part with a blush.

"Sakura I waited the last year" he put his cup down and walked closer to her "I can still wait till you're fully ready"

Sakura looked up at him as he slowly cupped her face with his hands. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura. She hesitantly kissed back tasting the coffee on his lips. Reluctantly Sakura pulled back smiling.

"Thank you Sasuke" she said, resting her forehead against his.

THE END

A/N: hope you liked it R&R =]


End file.
